


Its a smash chatfic

by Shai_Shai



Category: Donkey Kong (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fighting, Ideas accepted xx, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Will be added as I go, ahahaha unless?, chatfic, i literally keep updating chapters so just cuz it be posted don’t mean it finished x, relationships, ssbu, subscribe to my yt?, we die like men/women/enbys, why do i do this?, why do u do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shai_Shai/pseuds/Shai_Shai
Summary: thank for reading xx
Relationships: will be added as they show
Kudos: 4





	1. Character List

**Author's Note:**

> thank for reading xx

Characters:  
Mario  
Donkey Kong  
Link  
Samus  
Dark Samus  
Yoshi  
Kirby  
Fox  
Pikachu  
Luigi  
Ness  
Captain Falcon  
Jigglypuff  
Peach  
Daisy  
Bowser  
Ice Climbers (Nana & Popo)  
Shiek  
Zelda  
Dr Mario  
Pichu  
Falco  
Marth  
Lucina  
Young Link  
Ganondorf  
Mewtwo  
Roy  
Chrom  
Mr Game and Watch  
Meta Knight  
Pit  
Dark Pit  
Zero Suit Samus  
Wario  
Snake  
Ike (Big buff manly second skin)  
Pokemon Trainer (Red)  
Diddy Kong  
Lucas  
Sonic  
King Dedede  
Olimar (sorry Alph x)  
Lucario  
Rob  
Toon Link  
Wolf  
Villager  
Mega Man  
Wii Fit Trainer (Female Miss Wiffet/charlotte)  
Rosalina and Luma (3 Lumas(?))   
Little Mac  
Greninja  
Palutena  
Pac Man  
Robin(Female)  
Shulk  
Bowser Jr (No other koopalings)  
Duck Hunt Duo  
Ryu  
Ken  
Cloud  
Corrin (male)  
Bayonetta  
Inkling (Orange only)  
Ridley  
Simon  
Richter  
King K. Rool  
Isabelle  
Incineroar

Piranha Plant  
Joker  
Hero  
Banjo and Kazooie  
Terry  
Byleth (Female)


	2. Link, Link, and another Link (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like my third time rewriting because my laptop kept dying on me so now I’m on mobile.

Smash Cast

Master Hand: Welcome all fighters to the fifth Super Smash Brothers Tournament! I hope that our new and updated Smash mansion suits all of your tastes. If you feel anything is missing or would be a welcome addition please come to me, Mario or any other trusted veteran. I hope your stay is welcome and enjoyable for as long as you are a participant in this competition. By the time you see this, you will have found your smash communicator, your room and by extension your roommate. This was not a necessary thing, however I and the rest and management decided it would be a great way to forge new bonds and get closer as a team. If there are any issues with who you have been roomed with, please come to management and we will be able to resolve the problem to the best of our abilities. Thank you all and have a great day and stay in the the smash mansion where everyone is here.

——————————————————————————

Hylia Hylians

Princess: Hello new Link!  
Princess: Welcome to Smash!  
Princess: Since you are new here, feel free to ask me any questions that you may have.  
GeRUDo: Ignored  
Ninja: He’s exploring the woods with the other Links.  
Princess: Is that safe? Should someone watch them?  
GeRUDo: Bruh.  
Ninja: Really Zel?  
Princess: You are right.  
Princess: When you are finished Link, please come and find me, or let me find you.

——————————————————————————

Link wasn’t happy about this. He was happy to be back in the games, sure. However he was not so happy about the other links before him. One of them was tall, stoic and seemingly indifferent, while the other was short, loud and running all over the place. Both of them however, were trying to catch bugs. And he was supposed to as well, but he could help but simply gape at the other bearers of courage. That fact alone, that they each help the Triforce of courage from thief worlds, hence the name Link and being invited to this tournament after saving thief homes, assured him that they weren’t some fakes, but he still couldn’t understand why such warriors where running around and sneaking around trying to catch insects. 

The smallest Link had simply walked up to them when they showed up at the entrance and dragged them off to the woods without a word and begun his expedition. The taller Link simply started helping without a word, with the occasional nod when the younger started babbling. That just left him watching the event transpire. It made him wonder where his descendent of twilight had gone as well as the older version of himself. He decided it didn’t matter as they clearly weren’t here.

‘Are you alright?‘ a voice Interrupted Yinks thoughts. Young Link looked up at ‘Link’ who was looking down at him with some strange look in his eyes and scowled up at him. ‘Are you alright?’ Link asked again causing Young to scowl ever harder.

He looked straight up at the link you was still patiently waiting for an answer, then at his toony counterpart curiously watching them for behind link. So Young did the only thing he could think of. He balled his fist, before punching the blue hero, kicking him in the shins and running away, ignoring the shout that echoed out behind him.

He didn’t know where he was going or why he was going but he still didn’t stop. He ran with his back to the mansion going into the forest as if Hylia herself was calling him to. Even though he had looked looks like a child (he was very much not one!) that was only because his Zelda decided to send him back to relive his childhood! He was probably older than both of them combined! He did not want to be babied or questioned it was demeaning and rude. It felt like he wasn’t being treated like a hero and just some sad child! Young decided that he definitely did not like this link.

Link stopped and kicked a tree that was in his way. He took a deep breath, if only to rid it of the nuisance with his stupid smile and his stupid eyes and his stupid outstretched hand like he actually wanted to be friends with him, and 𝑛𝑜𝑡 send him on some life threatening quest or some annoying task he could easily accomplish himself if he weren’t so lazy and then proceed to ignore him after.

He took another deep breath because now he was out of stamina and tired. He stomped on the tree stump that nearly has him sprawled over in annoyance. He used its extra height (read: 3.5 inches) to see into the distance before he spun on it, trying to find the path he strayed off of or the mansion in the distance. For something around fifty stories high, it sure could hide behind trees that pale in comparison.

He wiped his hands on his tunic (not a skirt!) before rummaging through his pouch in search of food since, he managed miss breakfast making sure he had packed everything he needed, said goodbye to Malon and her dad, made sure he had their address, slaying a new group of enemies and catching a gold skultra. He had no time to eat breakfast, and now he was probably going to miss lunch as well and it was all-

‘Link!’  
Link held his breath, Navi was probably (read: definitely) going to scold him for being immature, but he was a child, he couldn’t help it. And it was all his fault anyway! He was just creepily staring down at him! How else was he supposed to react? And it was doubly his fault for reminding him of-  
‘Link!’  
He looked to Navi who was now annoyingly circling him like a hawk. She paused before getting stopping right in front of him and flying directly at his face causing him to step back.  
‘You need to apologise!‘  
Yink huffed. It was slightly out of order for him to punch the guy, but it was in self defence! And that meant it was justified.

He ignored Navi’s insistent buzzing and the guilt that came with it, instead deciding to sit in the mud and draw with a stick. Sure it wasn’t the most productive use of time but it got him away from anyone that would be annoyed at him (Link), anyone that would be disappointed in him (Shiek),  
and anyone that would pretend to understand him (Zelda).

——————————————————————————

He was fine like that, how long for he wasn’t sure but he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. He whipped his head to them, throwing his stick down and yanking his sword of his back.

In retaliation with having a sword pointed at him, Link simply raised his arms in a (hopefully) placating manner. He was met with a glare and Yink still pointing the Deku sword at him.

Link coughed once, then twice as if trying to summon his voice. When he spoke it was hoarse, ‘It’s been a while. I um wanted to see if you were ready to come back yet. And you missed lunch.’

‘You aren’t my dad. Stop it.’ Yink found himself saying before he could stop himself, but he wasn’t sure if would have stopped himself given the opportunity.

‘I’m know?’ Link sounded confused ‘Is it so strange for me to care about you?’

Young kept glaring at him, refusing to break eye contact or respond to his question. He ignored Navi scolding him from his pocket.

Link chuckled before tapping the back of his palm, showing it to him before turing and walking away, only sparing a single glance over his shoulder.

Yink huffed, before sliding his sword back into his sheath and following him. Sure he didn’t like the guy but he was also hungry and decided that he didn’t like forests anymore. Woods were fine, but forests were not. (If asked he would argue the difference.

The walk back was largely uneventful which young couldn’t decide if he was grateful for it not. Part of him seemed adventure after such a boring day, and the other simply wanted food and a nap.

When they (finally) arrived back Link lead them to the hall (which was now very empty and cleared of food) it garnered no argument from young. It was annoying because now he didn’t know what he could eat. No amount of teaching from Malon could make his for edible or her dads any less charred. He wasn’t going to ask his Shiek, mainly because they we pretty much in the same boat, and it seemed rude to walk up and ask someone for food after bei-

He flinched when Link poked him, who also flinched back at his reaction. Link let out a chuckle under his breath before clearing his throat.  
‘Do you have any allergies?’

He glared backed at him before shaking his head.  
‘Alright then’ Link smiled before cracking his knuckles. He gently placed his hands on Young’s shoulders before he lead him to a chair before pushing him down. 

‘Wait here a second.’ And then he was gone. Link just whipped out his slate and rushed into the kitchen, giving Yink no room to protest and Navi the chance to fly out of his pouch. She did not say anything, but it was clear that she was still disappointed with him.

Around five (5) minutes later Link re-emerged with a tray in his arms on it there was a meat stew in a bowl with rice on a side dish they’re was also a glass of water, a glass of milk and a strange sweet pink juice in a tasting bowl.

Link set down the food and drinks in front of Young ‘for you’ and then he set the small bowl to Yink’s left ‘and for your fairy’. Then he left again going back into the kitchen. 

He spared a glance to Navi, who was sitting in her bowl? (He wasn’t sure as it was hard to tell) and took a bite of the meat. Then he took a spoonful of rice. Then he took a bite of the potatoes. It was good food. It was food good enough for an apology. That thought made Link pause. He suddenly felt guilt stirring up in his gut. He quickly put down his fork and bowl before rushing to the kitchen.

At the door he stopped and took a deep breath, before he opened the door which immediately set Links eyes on him. Link set the pot down and dried his hands.  
‘Is everything okay?’ 

Young didn’t respond. Instead opting to walk straight at Link, without breaking eye contact, and hugged him, half expecting to be pushed off. He mumbled something into Links shirt that he couldn’t quite understand, he got the gist of it (an apology and a thank you) and was thankful.

‘Don’t worry’ Link smoothed his hair back, before returning the hug. ‘You’re food will get cold though. Eat up.’

Young nodded before going back to his food and polishing it off, while ignoring Navi’s prideful beam.

——————————————————————————

Chapter 1: Complete!


End file.
